


Yours

by JustWondering



Series: Dream Stories [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Feelings, M/M, Top Loki, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWondering/pseuds/JustWondering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is tied up during sex, but Loki doesn't want to untie him after they've finished.</p><p>Based on another prompt that I dreamed of while sleeping:<br/>"What are you doing?"<br/>"Going to sleep."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because I want to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

Tony arched his back and tried really hard not to squirm. His arms were stretched almost taut, giving him very little room to move, but it was his legs that were really killing him. Loki had tied them so far apart Tony was practically forced into the splits, with the headboard against his tailbone preventing him getting any relief from the burn. Every twitch sent a spike of pain shooting down his thighs and up his back, so of course Loki was doing everything in his power to keep Tony writhing under his touch.

“Oh, fuck, Loki! Oh god, that feels... uuhng!” Thank god he wasn't gagged; there was no way Tony could stay both still and quiet. A constant stream of curses was flying out of his mouth as Loki tormented him.

“Mmm, my mortal, you are most responsive this evening.” Loki purred, and Tony yelped as a long, slick finger slipped into his ass.

“Shit, fuck! Loki, that feels so good, please! Oh, crap!” Tony was babbling, he couldn't help it. The god was kneeling on the bed, the firm muscles of his ass bobbing up and down as Loki watched Tony's cock jump at his attentions. All Tony could see was lithe muscle and pale skin, and if he had his arms free he'd be running his hands all over that smooth expanse of Loki's perfect back.

Instead he was trembling and trying not to move as Loki's amazing fingers slid in and out of his tight hole. He could feel Loki's breath, hot and cold at once on Tony's cock, so close. The bastard was probably going to make him beg for it, though. Well, fuck him. They hadn't been dating that long, and Tony was damned if he was going to get whipped so soon.

“Oh god, Loki, your hands are incredible. Fuck! Shit, please, Loki, take my cock in your mouth, please!”

The god paused and Tony fell silent, waiting. He hadn't meant to beg quite yet, and he wasn't sure how Loki would respond. The breath grew hotter, closer, but Tony couldn't see with Loki's head in the way. Couldn't really look down properly anyway when he was tied up this tightly.

The tiniest lap of Loki's tongue on Tony's cock, and Loki drew himself up to meet his lover's eyes. Tony's ass felt empty as the god's fingers withdrew.

“Oh, I don't know, mortal. I'm not sure you've worshipped your god well enough to deserve my ministrations.”

“Fuck you!” Tony's head slammed back against the headboard, sending another jolt of pain down his spine.

Loki's eyes sparkled. “Such a shame you won't give in. Imagine all the pleasure you could be feeling right now.” His hands cupped Tony's balls and fondled them gently. “Go on, lover. Ask me nicely and I'll give you everything you want.”

“Fuck, Loki, please, don't make me do this. You know you want this, too. Fuck, please, Loki, just...”

Loki's fingers were back at Tony's hole now, sliding slowly in and out while Loki watched Tony and grinned.

“Loki, please! I can't take it, I need this, please!”

“Then you know what to say, mortal. Let go of your pride and say it.”

Tony's mind was practically shorting out. Loki's hands were driving him to madness and still his body was screaming for more. He knew he had to give in, knew he wanted to, knew it was inevitable, but still...

“Oh god, fuck you, I'll do it. Please, _my lord_ , fuck me, I'm yours, do anything you want, please, lord, master, just no more of this!”

Loki smirked. “Now was that so hard? Well, this certainly is...” 

And with that, Loki's mouth was around Tony's cock, and the engineer's brain was completely fried. He couldn't even hold still anymore as the god's tongue melted his body with liquid fire. He came in a matter of seconds, and wasn't even aware enough to feel bad about it. 

 

When Tony was finally conscious of his surroundings again, Loki was curled up between his legs, one hand still cupping Tony's balls while two fingers of the other idly slid in and out of Tony's ass. The mortal's arms and legs were still securely tied to the bed.

“Loki? What are you doing?”

“Going to sleep, dear.” The god's voice was quiet and content. 

Tony's response was significantly less so. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because I want to, and gods get to do what they want. Now hush.” The god flicked a wrist and Tony found himself gagged before he could object any further. 

The god chuckled as he went back to stroking Tony's balls. “You really have only yourself to blame. You never stay in bed long enough, and you toss and turn when you do. Tonight, you're all mine.”

 

Tony snorted to himself.  _Silly god. I'll always be yours._

And if the restraints magically loosened themselves in the night, somehow ending up holding the mortal so he was spooning against the god of mischief, both of them pretended they hadn't noticed.

 


End file.
